Late Last Night
by kissdagirlorloseit
Summary: Silence is never a good thing...


**Disclaimer:**_I__don__not__own__Kingdom__Hearts__nor__The__World__Ends__with__You__nor__Otherborn,__I__do__on__the__other__hand__roleplay__on__this__site__called__Otherborn..._

**A/N:**_This__is__heavily__based__off__of__my__rp__characters__from__Otherborn.__And__I__know__that__this__will__not__make__sense__unless__you've__been__exposed__to__the__site.__I__shall__add__a__link__on__my__profile__just__for__this__fact._

**Warnings:**_Rated__**Mature**__for__a__reason!_

Late Last Night

Silence.

Never a good sound in my house, especially when its attached to the people who live here. Silence means that Angel has done something again. Means that Darla has been tricked somehow into going on some wild goose chase while he works his Cheshire Cat plot right around me. I'm so glad this absence of sound woke me from my dreams, even if they were a good ones.

Glancing around my room to takes my phone from my bed and shove it under my pillows, just in case he realizes I'm awake and wants to take what is he has deemed as his. My body shivers and I realize its freezing in here, he's trying to bait me out, I can tell. I never turn the heat this low at this time of the year and I _never_leave the air on when I do! Hot damn he has the air conditioning on!

My teeth chatter despite my attempts to hold myself together, my arms wrapped around me to keep what heat I'm getting from the blankets that begin pooling around me as I sit up. Trimmers run up and down my spine, my breath begins to puff out as I pull the comforter back up around my shoulders.

He can't know I'm awake.

Angel can't know I'm awake. Those yellow slits of his glowing in the darkness as he tries to gain control over me from the bond. But he can't, I won't let him. He won't make me come to him, even if the will to be warmer should be more important than my will to stay me.

"Namine?" His voice, a fifth of the human voice it once was, ripples with the venomous intentions he has. "Little Miss? Please... Let me in." He's asking to be let in, I can not allow this. He cannot enter while he has the upper hand.

"Little Miss, please... The furnace is broken! I need to get you someplace warmer," The concern in his voice almost sends me toppling into that dream world again, the one I was apart of when I was younger. Before I turned seventeen and he could hold himself back no longer. That night I had become utterly his in every sense.

My body shakes almost violently at the memory, but I shove it to the side. I won't ever let that happen again, "L... Leave me be!" My voice quakes and I'm sure he doesn't listen, instead takes that as a yes. My door handle rattles and then he's there, glowing yellow eyes warm in the cold night.

"Namine..." His voice is now sad as he approaches me, slow and deliberate. His blond spikes gray in the dark. And then my mind flashes red, our eyes had met, he's got me if he wants me. My body freezes, I can't move. Even my breathing slows. "... Don't make me do this." What is he talking about? He's making me! The sick bastard!

"Please... Please... Just look away," This must be his human side, the part of his I love, urging me to get out while I still have a chance. Then I hear a chuckle and I know he's gone again, that grin I hate on his face as his eyes seem to light it up. "My, my... Little Namine... Why so scarred? Its your fault after all." And then he's on me, pinning me, biting me, drawing blood and chuckling about it.

"...don't... touch me..."

All I got was chuckles and then the sound of ripping fabric can be heard. There goes my favorite night gown, why must he always rip the things I adore? His lips then capture mine and I'm willed, no compelled, to kiss back. I do after a quick judgment, if we're really going to have to do this, its better that I don't fight. Its will just hurt more that way.

But I do cry during it and afterword. Tears being what kept me here, upon this world, anchored by sorrow. His hands wipe them away with soft coos and gentle touches. But beyond that he was anything, but kind. My body had felt this pain once before and of course had to go through it again, it was like being ripped in half and it never once got better.

"I... hate... you," My voice very soft as he pulls away from me with that satisfied expression he likes wearing when he gets what he wants. His fingers dance a crossed my skin and my body responds, it sickens me. "Fucker." My voice a little stronger now as I'm compelled less and less, I'm sure my eyes are fading through green now from their yellow state, trying to reach blue again.

"Now, now," He chuckles and covers my mouth and then my nose. As I begin to struggle and closing my eyes his full will power falls upon me. "And to think I was going to let you call that stupid friend of yours... Its would have been nice to have gotten to see the look on his face as this." The pillows ripped, my body covered in bites, some still bleeding a little, blood from the actual act, covered in sweat, struggling to get free, unwilling to open my eyes, but having no choice to.

Our eyes connect again and his one word as blackness seeping into my consciousness, "Sleep." Soon I slip away and I'm in that dream world again. One where I'm joking with Shiki, we're planning our next shopping trick. Then out of the corner of my eye I see someone whom makes my heart beat faster and I like it.

Later me and that person are alone, he's holding me and I'm holding him, together we're strong. Apart... I can barely live. I need him I realize softly. And finally, in this perfect moment, I can tell him, "I love you, Ne-"

The sound of my alarm throws me from my bed. And suddenly, I'm laying on the ground. Its Thanksgiving and last night Angel... My tears form and I can't hold them back again. I cry and cry and cry, "Neku... I need you." But I can't bring myself to call him... He can never know about last night. NEVER!

A/N: Alrighty then~ I'm very happy to say I actually like this story! :D But anyways, I hope you enjoyed~.

Kissdagirlorloseit Out!


End file.
